borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Idee for new type of weapon in future Borderlands content.
So yesterday I got this idea for a new type of weapon/item in future Borderlands content or perhaps even for Borderlands 2. The idea is based on weapon profeciencies. I don't know if this idea should be implemented in new unique weapons or if a whole new type (and also with a new color rarity) should be created. The basic idea is that this new type of weapon would have a "profeciency card" in addition to the already existing item card. When you highlight the weapon you simply press a button and the profeciency card pops up. I've created an (a rather quick and not very well thought through in paint) example containing an profeciency card of an imaginary SMG. Explanations are on the picture. The idea is meant to encourage the player to use alot of different weapon types. This also creates an excitement in wanting to find out whatt the next effect is. Let me know what you think and perhaps come up with new ideas for profeciency cards. You don't necessarily have to use effects that already exists in Borderlands, you can come up with your own ideas.Sumpskildpadde 00:26, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ---- I think it's a very original idea, however in my opinion it's at once overpowered and superfluous. I'll explain why. Giving a single weapon too many perks makes it imbalanced and thus more likely to be over-favored (which would lead to scandalous amounts of duping, modding, etc.) and at the same time would require an immense shift in challenge scaling. You'd essentially be turning certain weapons into God-Mode artillery that would easily snuff any existing challenge. As a result, you'd need pretty much everything scaled up massively in terms of difficulty to compensate. Who plays a game that has no challenge? A game you can't help but win isn't a game; it's essentially a $59.99 pat-on-the-back, "You're Awesome!" shindig. I find it to be superfluous in the fact that each weapon was designed with a certain strategy or style of play involved. I believe the best players aren't always the ones with the max-stat guns, rather it's the players who have found weapons that fit their style of play, and have found a niche or situation that calls for each in turn to be used. I think that strategy, combined with good reflexes and steady aim are the foundation of what makes BL so good. The vast majority of smart players will find certain combinations of gear that give them the stats, firepower, and upgrades they want most, and sacrifice the ones they desire least. Making a group of weapons that trump all these abilities that most likely already exist in some characters' builds makes their effort and planning moot. I've meant no insult or offense in my response, and I think that you're on to something that could potentially be amazing. Perhaps considering a way to modify current existing Weapon Proficiencies in general to make them not only more unique from each other weapon category, but more useful to that particular category would be something I think everyone including the GBX devs would be more than happy to consider. AirborneAHole 00:54, September 11, 2010 (UTC) SWEET JESUS o__o What the hell did you do to the forumheader? It looked like it had dived headfirst into a swimming pool full of blenders and battery acid. I think that these cards would do exactly the opposite of the intention, players would just end up using one weapon with the best perks. It also makes weapons unnecessarily complicated, especially as in reality on Borderlands few guns are actually kept for very long. Also, weapon proficiencies take AGES to get to maximum on Borderlands, I remember only a few of mine were above 10 before I started farming Crawmerax, so many of these perks would just be wasted until people are gaining proficiencies easily, at which point the characters are already overpowered. 01:15, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, it was my fault, I think.... I don't know! T_T But you understood what I was saying concerning my point of view right?AirborneAHole 01:22, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah, I agree with you, I just added my opinion as well. And I assumed it was the OP who murdered the forumheader. 01:30, September 11, 2010 (UTC) AirBorneAHole... That's alot of interesting points of view. And actually I agree on most of them :) But again the idea isn't polished at all. And of course my example is way too overpowered. It was just to give a basic idea of how it would work. But thanks alot for the comment. I can tell that you've put alot of thought into it :) Sumpskildpadde 01:41, September 11, 2010 (UTC) @Bukkit- I don't know who did, but seeing as I know about as much about editing wikia as I do defusing explosives, it could have easily been me. @Sump- Well, it's something you put a lot of thought into yourself. I felt that I should give as thorough an explanation of my ideas and opinions as possible. Putting fresh ideas on the table leads to innovation, and innovation is what is going to make this Wikia, and BL better. Just having what my boss calls a "sanity check" to make sure the ideas are workable every now and then is a good thing to have. I hope you'll continue to refine this idea/project into something high-quality that perhaps the mods here might bring to the attention of the GBX devs. That's what I think anyways.AirborneAHole 02:44, September 11, 2010 (UTC) "It looked like it had dived headfirst into a swimming pool full of blenders and battery acid." Dr. HAX appreciates the highly original metaphor, and with your permission will find continued use for it in a future context of his work :) 20:00, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ^ Isn't it a simile??? 18:09, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Tough call. Similes usually compare 2 similar objects or situations, and eschew the use of hyperbole. Though, that one does use the word "like," I don't think that necessarily precludes it from being classed as a metaphor.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 18:14, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Encourage new ideas- they come too rarely...cards are probably too complicated, but new weapon effects as you get more proficient and increase your levels? I don't know if that's a bad idea. I don't know about the rest of you folks but when I find a gun that works well I tend to use it until something better comes along. The only way we get more effects now is to get more proficient. 18:47, September 16, 2010 (UTC)Player8410 i personally like the idea, but scale it way down. lvl 0-9: 2% bonus to base damage. 10-19: either 5% more damage or increase the elemental effect chance by 5% 20-29: same as above 30-39: chance of shooting a single bullet cost 0. (or double the # of bulets leaving the gun at no extra cost.) 5% 40-49: +2 ammo regen (this would be default, would be increased for weapons like machine gun and smg.) 50: +5% accuracy, +5% damage the bonuses would be minor and would stack on top of the general proficienties. they arent powerful and they dont make any one gun more powerful. just rarer and harder to get. 21:28, September 16, 2010 (UTC)